


时空互穿

by Agelaste



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agelaste/pseuds/Agelaste
Relationships: 孔侑/李栋旭
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

金信发现真相之后将会作何反应，剧组成员经过几番讨论，终于敲定了最后的方案。强硬的人逼近，脆弱的人承迎，炽热的情绪在寒夜喷薄，能够在保持画面美感的同时，将角色和情节的张力推至顶点。不过孔侑还是有所顾虑，压低声音说：“可是栋旭他……”

不等导演开口，身后的李栋旭便拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系的，我穿的是高领嘛。”

孔侑的视线向下移动，只见李栋旭修长的脖颈确实被妥帖包裹着，露出的一小截皮肤被深色衣料衬托得格外白皙。李栋旭被他盯得有些局促，扯了扯领口，接着小声补充道：“而且，我已经吃过药了。”

孔侑这才放下心来，完全地沉浸在了拍摄中。李栋旭看着男人一步步走来，入戏时的目光灼灼，目不转睛地注视着他，如同一团即将吞噬他的烈火。镜头对准他们的侧脸，孔侑抬手扼住他的脖子，拇指和虎口狠狠蹭过下颚细腻的皮肤，让他微不可察地抖了抖。

不过所有的接触也仅限于此。孔侑的其余四指只是虚握在李栋旭的颈侧，没有丝毫逾越，这是他一贯的风度和体贴。此刻李栋旭无比庆幸这一点，因为如果孔侑触碰到他藏在衣领下的腺体，就会发现那里不正常的高温。

情难自禁是失控的前兆。

李栋旭的睫毛颤了颤，一滴泪水从泛红的眼眶中滑落。

李栋旭没有对孔侑说谎，今天他确实吃过了抑制剂。

但问题也正是出在这里。一对单身AO，拍摄对手戏时难免会遇到尴尬的情况，李栋旭不知不觉间用药过量，如今抑制剂在他身上的效果不如从前，耐药症状已经初见端倪。

拍摄结束后李栋旭一个人回到住处，躺在床上却没有丝毫的睡意。他伸手抚摸自己未被标记的光洁腺体，那里依然无比灼热，如同一枚即将苏醒的温泉眼。他叹了口气，走进浴室打开热水，站在花洒下安静地等待。

水流浇湿了身体，湿热的蒸汽在逼仄的空间弥漫。渐渐的，他的颈间溢出了信息素的香气，体内按捺多时的热潮开始沸腾，轻易瓦解了抑制剂的桎梏。窒息般的欲望席卷而来，抽走了他全身的力气。

果不其然，他的发情期已经失去了规律。

好在这次意外发情还处在可控范围，自己解决就行，不至于在别人面前丢脸。李栋旭咬了咬鲜红的嘴唇，修长的手指在小腹打了个转，随即欲求不满地伸向下身。Omega的软穴正不断翕动着，隐约流出些黏腻的粘液。细碎淫靡的水声被响亮的淋浴声遮掩，沐浴液的泡沫打着旋流入下水口，李栋旭的两眼蒙上雾气，用手指捣弄着肉壁上的敏感点，腰肢酥软得无法直立，只能靠手臂勉强支撑身体。

这种事一旦开始就很难停止，很快他的动作就愈发大胆，几根手指并在一起在后穴抽插翻搅，舒服又难受的感觉让他昏昏沉沉，忍不住张开嘴唇呢喃。

“哥……”

以前如果碰到感兴趣的人，李栋旭是非常主动的类型。但不知为何，面对孔侑时，他却怎么都走不出第一步。

哪怕有过许多次心动的瞬间，也曾不由自主地做出事后害羞的暧昧举动。李栋旭并不指望自己的感情得到回应，也只会在这种时候放任自己的沉迷。

被孔侑触碰过的皮肤，似乎还在隐约发烫。擅自意淫一个对自己照顾有加的前辈，这让李栋旭又愧疚又兴奋，好像孔侑真的就站在身边，正垂眸看着自己。潮水般的快感不断翻涌，很快就带走了所剩无多的羞耻心，李栋旭不禁在脑海中描摹孔侑宽阔的肩背和结实的手臂，想象恋慕已久的Alpha正在用手操弄自己。

“哥，好舒服啊……呜，还要……”

李栋旭一边喘息一边低低地抽泣，最后喊着孔侑的名字到达了高潮。夜已经很深，他擦干身体躺回床上，没有力气再想任何事情，这次很快就睡着了。

一觉醒来，李栋旭首先感到口渴。

他下意识地在床边摸索，水杯却不在平时的位置。意识渐渐回笼，李栋旭环顾四周，不可置信地睁大双眼，倦意消失得无影无踪。

他正躺在一张宽敞的大床上，透过落地窗可以看到夜色中的大海。这里似乎是一栋海景别墅的卧室，陌生的房间里没有别人，室内陈设温馨舒适，各种琐碎的摆件充满居家气息，空调徐徐吹出宜人的暖风，即使衣着单薄也不会有任何不适。

看起来实在不像是绑架监禁的场所，但李栋旭确信自己从未来过这里，更不明白自己怎么会出现在此。他竭力保持冷静，打开床头柜想要寻找有用的线索，却只看到一抽屉的情趣道具，五花八门种类繁多，光是看一眼都觉得脸颊发烫。

李栋旭匆匆合上抽屉，简直难以想象这是什么地方，自己又即将遭遇什么。他挣扎着想起床出门看看，小腹却猛然一紧，湿热的粘液从股缝里流了出来，腰眼传来一阵难以言喻的酥麻酸痛。

李栋旭脱力地趴在床上，难堪地发现自己的发情期还远远没有结束。更糟糕的是，门外响起了一串脚步声，正由远及近地向他走来。

对方的心情似乎不错，脚步也显得很轻快。李栋旭的感官将这个Alpha浓郁的信息素传遍四肢百骸，太好闻了，他只觉得眼前一阵发黑，腺体不受控制地升温。

对方似乎并没有注意到他的不安，坐到床上后没有丝毫停顿，宽大的手掌就揽过他的腰腹，将他拉进宽阔赤裸的怀抱中。李栋旭背靠在他怀里，身体本能地因为信息素变得绵软而渴求，脑中尚存的理智警铃大作，还未使劲挣脱，就听见那人说：“今天运气不错，我比你多钓了两条哦。”

醇厚而富有磁性的声音非常耳熟，李栋旭费劲地扭头看向那个人，随即愣住了。

居然是孔侑。

古铜色的皮肤，流畅健美的身材，眼前的孔侑就像是从他最隐秘的幻想中走出来的一样，散发着蓬勃的荷尔蒙。孔侑温柔又亲昵地揉了揉他蓬乱的头发，又道：“不过你这个样子，我们明天应该没法钓鱼了。”

虽然不知道对方在说什么，但意识到抱着自己的不是奇怪的人，而是熟悉并且信任的Alpha，摸不清状况的李栋旭多少感到了一丝安心。但在下一刻，他陷入了真正的恐慌。

孔侑的手指埋进了他的体内，熟稔地左勾右转，在湿软的内壁里搅出清晰的水声。

如果这是春梦，未免也太过真实。李栋旭连挣扎都忘记了，等那几根修长的手指精准地碾过脆弱的敏感点时，才终于后知后觉地抗拒起来。

“不要、嗯……好难受……”

慌乱中的李栋旭完全忘记了拒绝和欲拒还迎的区别，渴望被Alpha滋润的身体更是罔顾意志地迎合着强烈的快感，因此孔侑只觉得李栋旭今天格外热情，小穴又热又紧地缠着他不放，甜蜜的呻吟也一刻都没停过，可爱得要命。

他并没有停下手上的动作，反而变本加厉，空闲的另一只手解开李栋旭的上衣，一路从光滑的小腹摸到前胸，掐了把挺立的乳尖。李栋旭吃痛地惊喘一声，后穴深处流出更多热液，肉壁把手指绞得更紧。

莫名生涩的反应勾起了孔侑性格中顽劣的部分，他舔弄着李栋旭红透的耳垂，轻笑道：“你都把我叫硬了。”

他确实已经很硬，鼓胀的下体隔着裤子都能让李栋旭产生快被烫化的错觉。李栋旭是真的害怕了，孔侑看起来并不打算忍耐，箭在弦上不得不发，挨操想来是迟早的事。他确实暗恋了孔侑很久，但也不想交代在这种莫名其妙的状况中。

“等等，哥……呜！停下来……”

近乎哀求的声音让孔侑发觉到了异样，但照顾发情期的Omega要紧，孔侑觉得有什么事还是先让他舒服了再说，于是多用了些小手段。

李栋旭从来没被人这么玩过，快感轻易就超过了他能承受的极限，高潮时又羞又爽，眼泪夺眶而出，双腿在绵长的余韵中绞紧，委屈的抽泣声止都止不住。

见他哭成这幅样子，孔侑哪还看不出不对劲，连忙把李栋旭翻过来面朝自己，担心地捧起他的脸颊，低头吻掉他的泪水。

“怎么了宝贝，我弄疼你了？”

几年来更过分的事他们都做了不知道多少，李栋旭从来没有过这样的反应。仔细看来，眼前的李栋旭确实和平时有所不同，皮肤更加细腻，脸部轮廓更加柔和，看起来格外鲜嫩诱人，就像年轻了好几岁。

电光石火间孔侑想到了什么，神色变得格外严肃，郑重地摸了摸李栋旭的小腹：“难道你怀孕了……”

“我没有！”

李栋旭简直不想理他，但还有疑问迫切需要解答，只好嗡声说：“哥知道这是什么地方吗，我为什么在这里？”

孔侑看起来比他更加一头雾水，但还是有问必答道：“这是我在济州岛的别墅，我们在这里度假来着。”

李栋旭不可思议：“我为什么会跟哥一起度假？”

“因为我们今年结婚啦。”孔侑理所当然地说出了不得了的答案，然后把脸埋进李栋旭颈窝来回磨蹭，仿佛一只撒娇的大型犬，“怎么突然这么多问题，难道栋旭反悔了吗？”

睡衣下摆被不安分的手指撩开，李栋旭这才发现孔侑的无名指根有一枚款式简洁的戒指。“反悔也不行，你已经是我的Omega了……”孔侑扣住他的后脑勺，正准备亲吻，却突然停下了动作。

他盯着李栋旭的后颈，终于发觉了问题的严重性，因为Omega衣领下的腺体光洁无暇，那枚他无比熟悉的标记咬痕不见了，仿佛从未存在过。

一旦接受了现实，眼前的状况并不难理解。

经过一番交流，三年前的李栋旭和三年后的孔侑面面相觑，最后还是李栋旭开口确认道：“所以这部剧的成绩非常好，哥还拿下了百想视帝。”

“是的。”

“我工作顺利，一直想做的节目也已经走上正轨。”

“是的。”

“我们三年前就开始交往，今年秋天还结婚了。”

“……是的。”

李栋旭有气无力：“唯独这件事我需要消化一下。”

孔侑这会儿连他的一根手指都不敢碰，眼观鼻鼻观心，努力组织语言。

“刚才一定被我吓到了吧，真的非常抱歉，千万不要对我产生不好的印象，我平时不会这样的，今天栋旭实在太可爱了所以才……”说到这里孔侑被瞪了一眼，识趣地岔开话题，“要喝水吗？我去帮你倒。”

李栋旭点了点头。喝完水之后，口干舌燥的状况总算有所缓解，但被Alpha爱抚过的身体食髓知味，分明不久前才高潮过，此刻又再度被下流的渴望充盈。李栋旭知道自己的发情期根本不会轻易结束，不由得一阵头疼。

“哥，这里有抑制剂吗？”

孔侑为难地看他一眼：“没有，因为……那个……我们真的不太需要，特别是在这里。”

“好了，”李栋旭捂着脸说，“不必告诉我原因。”

“抱歉抱歉，我现在就打电话让人送过来。”

说罢孔侑匆匆翻身下床，正准备去拿手机，却被拉住了袖口。仿佛鼓起了莫大勇气一般，李栋旭支起上半身一把环抱住他的腰，用微不可闻的声音说道：“不用了。”

“栋旭……”

孔侑微微侧过身子，低头看向自己的Omega。三年前的、生涩又甜蜜的李栋旭抬起湿润的双眼，对上孔侑的视线：“哥一定知道怎么帮我吧，所以……不用抑制剂也行。”

比起忍受注射抑制剂之后的痛苦，喜欢的人就在眼前，而且还是自己未来的伴侣。

于是不假思索地做出了大胆的决定。等回过神来李栋旭恨不得把自己闷死在被子里，低着头不敢看孔侑，殊不知热潮中的腺体已经散发出了清甜的香气，让Alpha想要疼惜又想蹂躏。

孔侑早就被他勾得不行，换在平时听到这样的话，他早就上去把人吃干抹净了，此刻却有些手足无措。

想想还是觉得不可思议，不过是钓完鱼后洗了个澡，卧室里成熟性感的恋人就变成了交往前的那个。两人磨合了这么久，孔侑一步步把李栋旭开发成后来的模样，哪会不记得他在床上原本是什么样的——又羞怯又敏感，随便摸两下都会受不了地掉眼泪，想要什么总是憋着不说，问也问不出来，只能身体力行地逐一试探。

后来李栋旭才慢慢习惯了性爱，学会了在享受的同时努力配合，让孔侑能够豪无顾忌地索取。想到这里，孔侑的内心充满了感动，同时也对自己如今的忍耐能力毫无自信。

“我会尽量照顾你的，但你可能还是会吃不消……”孔侑俯身把李栋旭按在床上，亲了亲他挂着泪痕的脸颊，“这样也可以吗？”

“没关系的，”李栋旭胡乱地点头，大腿不自觉地在孔侑的腰侧磨蹭，“来之前我还在想着哥……做那种事，哥知道吗？以后的我有没有告诉过你？”

孔侑不知道，否则也不会有现在这样近乎失控的反应。他野兽般低喘一声，捏着李栋旭的下巴吻上去，轻车熟路地撬开齿关与他唇舌纠缠。他知道李栋旭喜欢什么样的亲法，动作很快变得霸道又强势，用不容抗拒的力道撩拨上颚的敏感带，吮吻啃咬娇嫩饱满的下唇，直到李栋旭发出难耐的呜咽，含不住的津液从嘴角溢出。

亲吻结束时李栋旭白皙的脸颊已经红透了，被蹂躏过的嘴唇呼呼地小声喘气，失焦的眼神泛着情色的迷茫，显然是没想到接个吻都会这么舒服。

“喜欢吗？”孔侑抚摸他红肿的唇瓣，另一只手探向他的股缝，“这里已经湿透了吧？”

“才，哈啊、才没有……”

孔侑低低地笑了笑，脱掉李栋旭被沾湿的短裤，分开那双细长笔直的大腿，托住他圆润的臀部向上抬，让早已勃起的肉棒紧贴上Omega的腿心，放慢动作上下滑动。

早已泥泞不堪的穴口根本招架不住这样的刺激，不断地涌出更多的淫汁。李栋旭本能地死死咬住下唇，却很快被孔侑用力掰开，带着薄茧的手指径直探进口腔，孔侑无奈道：“我可是好不容易才让你改掉了这个毛病呢。”

李栋旭不知所措地含着他的手指，又听到他说：“我慢点来，觉得疼的话就咬我吧。”

“唔？呼……唔！”

感到肉棒坚硬的顶端撞进了自己不断收缩的穴口，李栋旭吃痛地抓紧了孔侑的肩膀，过分用力的指尖在深色的皮肤上留下红痕。孔侑的胸口剧烈起伏，深呼吸了好几次才克制住长驱直入的冲动，额角很快就挂满了汗水。

不能伤到他的宝贝。

孔侑抽出手指，低头再度吻上他的嘴唇，细致地搅动滑嫩的软舌，于此同时扶住他的腰肢，慢慢往前挺胯。李栋旭的穴口逐渐被撑到极致，但被孔侑唇舌安抚的快感缓解了下身的胀痛和撕裂感。在信息素的作用下，身体的感知被无限放大，他能够清晰地感觉到孔侑是怎样一点点埋进他的肉穴深处， 甚至能够感到肉棒表面青筋的跳动。李栋旭忍不住情动地晃了晃屁股，两条腿也夹紧了孔侑的腰。

无需多问，孔侑看他这样就知道可以继续了，于是腰部发力前挺，火热坚硬的肉棒彻底操进了Omega的肉穴。李栋旭想象过和孔侑做爱是什么感觉，但真正得偿所愿时，身心的感受任何想象都难以比拟。身体被填满的感觉让李栋旭晕晕乎乎的，细碎的呜咽传进耳中，半晌后他才迟钝地发现那是他自己的哭声。

“为什么哭？”孔侑在紧致湿润的穴道里撞了撞，精准地顶到了他最舒服的地方。酥麻的快感如电流般沿着神经传遍四肢百骸，李栋旭颤抖着搂住Alpha的后颈，将自己埋进他的胸膛。孔侑没有继续追问下去，只是用手掌上下抚了抚他光滑的背脊。等他的呼吸平复下来，后穴也适应了硬物的存在感，孔侑才开始加快抽插的速度。

忍耐多时的欲望让他的侵犯有力而猛烈，每一次都撞在最脆弱的敏感点上。李栋旭被操得浑身酥软，乳尖却是愈发肿胀挺立，因为身体紧贴而不断摩擦着孔侑结实的胸膛。

“哥……好深……”

“你做得很好。”

火热的肉壁不断吸啜着进犯的巨物，丰沛的汁液一簇簇浇在龟头上，让孔侑忍不住发出舒爽的叹息，在耳边夸奖着自己的Omega。两人结合的下体已经遍布晶亮的淫水，因为肉棒快速的进出渐渐被磨成细腻的白沫。李栋旭的皮肤在情潮中泛出诱人的粉红，抽泣声逐渐变成含混情色的呻吟。

孔侑被他小动物似的叫声勾得心痒难耐，终于一记深挺狠狠撞在他生殖腔的软肉上。前所未有的剧烈快感让李栋旭眼前迸出一片白光，挺腰哭叫着射得一塌糊涂，但体内猛烈的抽插还在继续，龟头一次次顶弄着余韵中极度敏感的生殖腔口，像是打算把那里彻底操开一样。

“等一下……呜！慢点……太用力了……”

李栋旭叫得可怜兮兮，却在不自觉地扭动腰肢迎合。孔侑对他所有的反应都了如指掌，知道他是被干得舒服了，只是不愿意承认而已。这份久违的羞怯让孔侑非常受用，揉捏着他的臀瓣反复戳弄着腔口的媚肉，直到Omega痉挛着肉穴开始潮喷，才抽出肉棒射在他的小腹上。

沉浸在高潮中的李栋旭下意识地又想咬住嘴唇，但到底没有下嘴，而是扬起下巴，小心翼翼地向他索吻。孔侑予取予求地含住他的唇瓣，手指温柔地抚摸他颈后的腺体，那里正不断散发着引诱的香气。

“哥很想标记我吗？”被他拥在怀里的李栋旭小声问道。孔侑笑着点点头又摇摇头：“想，但它不属于我的时间。”

他把李栋旭抱进浴室仔细清理干净，然后重新抱回床上，关掉卧室的灯。李栋旭此刻已经疲惫不已，听着海浪起落的声音和孔侑平稳的心跳，很快就闭上了眼睛。

半梦半醒间，李栋旭感到孔侑正在用手指梳理他的头发，一下一下的，轻柔的动作让他发出舒服的鼻音，潮水般的倦意不断上涌。

“不用担心什么，按照自己的意愿向前走就好。”男人的吻落在他的额头，“你会得到想要的一切，我也会等着你。”

李栋旭醒来时恍惚了一下，隐约觉得自己做了个不错的梦，仔细回忆却想不起任何细节，只好作罢。本以为今天不得不请假，没想到发情期已经在睡梦中结束了，李栋旭神清气爽，心情也不由得愉快起来。

首尔正在下雪，走进摄影棚时李栋旭的刘海上还沾着几片洁白的雪花。裹紧大衣的孔侑走到他身边，把手中的暖水袋塞进他的手心：“还冷吗？”

李栋旭摇了摇头，余光看向片场外纷扬而下的大雪，总感觉自己被春风提前拥抱过，正在走向温暖的明天。

END


	2. Chapter 2

工作繁忙的人难免会感到生活乏味，即使空闲下来，往往也会产生无所适从的焦虑和茫然，李栋旭却丝毫没有类似的困扰。他枕着双臂懒散地靠在躺椅上，不远处的新婚丈夫正紧张兮兮地握着钓竿，嘴里念念有词地祈祷愿者上钩。船只颠簸，海风拂面，他的心中只有无尽的安稳和惬意。

两人平时有各自的行程安排，独处的时间来之不易，这次一方面是为了度假，另一方面则是为了解决热潮。李栋旭对日期不太敏感，哪怕新年到来，对他而言也只是日历数字发生了一点变化。孔侑则完全不同，不但替他记着易感期的时间，还能够如数家珍地说出他们所有的纪念日，兴致勃勃地拉他一同庆祝。以前李栋旭根本不会相信，但这一切的确发生了，他爱的人同样爱着他，最大的幸运莫过于此。

那边孔侑又钓上了一条鱼，回头跟他比了个剪刀手，满脸洋溢着得意的笑容。李栋旭也笑了起来，起身三两步走到他身后，环抱住男人的腰。冬季穿的衣服很厚实，抱上去时并没有什么值得一提的手感，李栋旭却有点舍不得放手，闭上眼睛用下巴磨蹭孔侑的肩膀。孔侑微微侧过脸，嘴唇碰了碰他的额间，依偎的动作让信息素与呼吸暖意交融。

“想回去了？”孔侑总是能把他的想法猜得八九不离十。李栋旭点点头，循着Alpha的气味亲吻他的颈侧，含混不清道：“哥要负起责任喂饱我哦。”

即将迎来发情期的Omega格外腻人，撒起娇来也比平时更加理直气壮。孔侑心尖一阵发烫，也不再想钓鱼的事了，转身把李栋旭结结实实地拥在怀里，笑着亲了亲他的唇角：“嗯，回去吧。”

提着水桶回到别墅之后孔侑就去洗澡了，李栋旭其实很想钻进浴室煽风点火，想想还是作罢，不急这一时。他换上睡袍坐到床边，悠哉地刷着手机，同时也没有忘记补充水分。喝进去的水总会以各种方式流出来，但提前做点准备总是聊胜于无的，第二天不至于嗓子说不出话。

说起来，衣服是不是也该换一下？李栋旭若有所思地抬眼，目光扫过卧室的衣橱。他知道自己穿什么都好看——他有这个自信，不过情趣服装另当别论，试穿还是需要做点心理建设的，好在每次效果都不错。有一次他买错了黑丝的尺码，丝袜紧紧绷在腿上，稍微一握就破了好几个洞，露出下面的腿肉。误打误撞的结果是孔侑更兴奋了，他自然也无比受用，第二天腰都直不起来。李栋旭回味了一下那时候孔侑被撩出火的表情，不由得勾起嘴角。

这种体验当然是嫌少不嫌多，李栋旭放下水杯，正准备起身换衣服，却忽然犯起困来，不知道是因为空调温度太高了，还是发情期出现了新症状。来不及细想原因，很快他就连眼睛都睁不开，靠在床前昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

这个地方似乎有些眼熟。

李栋旭看了看四周，这是一个普通的公厕隔间，门外一个人都没有。他坐在马桶盖上，身上只披着家里穿的睡袍，冷得打了两个喷嚏。这或许就是梦游醒来的感觉吧……李栋旭揉了揉鼻尖。

他不觉得自己会梦游，因为他的睡相一直不错，反正比孔侑好得多。孔侑不知是有意还是无意，时常在他半梦半醒时翻身压过来，与他四肢纠缠交叠，被子滑落了大半边也不管。李栋旭被箍在怀里时总会腹诽Alpha的不安分，但也并不讨厌就是了。

不管怎么说，还是先解决眼下的状况要紧。李栋旭在怀里摸索一下，幸好手机还在，他拨通孔侑的号码，对方很快就接起来：“是栋旭啊，怎么了？”

孔侑好像天生就有让人安心的能力，听到他熟悉的声音，李栋旭微微松了口气，然后打开隔间门看了看外面的装修，大致跟他形容了一下：“总之我莫名其妙就过来了，不知道这是哪里。”

“你是说片场的卫生间吧。”孔侑猜测。片场？李栋旭不明就里地眨了眨眼，但既然孔侑知道这是哪里，他也就没必要刨根问底了：“哥你过来接我吧，多带几件衣服，我好冷。”

“哎？啊、好，我马上来。”那头的孔侑显然不太明白状况，但还是立刻答应下来，一边窸窸窣窣地拿东西，一边关切道，“你是出什么事了吗？”

这算什么问题……李栋旭笑了一下。虽然他莫名出现在了另一个地方，但热潮还是如期而至，此时他的后背已经被逐渐渗出的汗水浸透，寒意洇入脊梁，激起酸楚难捱的神经痛。他依然觉得冷，但与此同时，截然不同的热度从体内深处蒸腾而上，在各个失调的感官之间横冲直撞，让他的皮肤泛起不正常的高温。

他的声音嘶哑中带着笑意，揶揄道：“我有什么事，哥你会不清楚？”

孔侑用臂弯挽着羊毛大衣和厚围巾，正在三步并作两步地下楼梯，听到这话他一个趔趄，差点把自己绊倒。通话不知何时已经挂断，孔侑握紧手机，脸上的神情变了几变，终是露出一抹苦笑。这是在暗示什么吗，还是他想多了？

有时候，想太多并不是件坏事。一刻钟之后孔侑站在宽大的洗手台边，无比庆幸自己刚才临时起意，去药店买了抑制剂。

他第一次如此清晰地闻到李栋旭的信息素，本就诱人的香味因为发情的缘故格外浓郁甜美，令人联想到丰沛的雨露和烂熟的果实。孔侑闭上眼睛平复了一下沸腾的血液，这才咬紧牙关快步上前，打开一个隔间的门。

李栋旭忍耐已久，此时眼前一阵阵发黑，连对方的脸都看不清。但他能感觉到渴望已久的气息扑面而来，澄澈得仿佛潮汐退却后海面浮起的气泡。瞬间松懈下来的神经带来强烈的麻痹感，他近乎虚脱地倒进Alpha的怀中，一下失去了意识。

他断片了几分钟，再睁开眼时已经身披大衣，被孔侑架进了汽车后座。孔侑粗喘着把身体发软的Omega按躺在坐垫上，掀起他的衣袖摁了摁苍白的前臂，确认注射的位置。令人头疼的是，醒来的李栋旭不但不配合，而且非常难缠，双手不由分说地勾到他的脖子上，喉咙里还不断发出难受的呜咽。

孔侑头皮都快炸了，心脏砰砰直跳，用尽全部理智才勉强按捺住本能的冲动。他飞快地拆开抑制剂的包装，低声说道：“别这样，你现在不清醒……”

李栋旭现在确实不太清醒，但也能看出孔侑想做什么，湿润的眼中顿时充满了委屈和控诉。打电话时他就觉得孔侑不太对劲，当然，孔侑依然是那个温柔体贴的Alpha，但对他未免太过客气。现在更是如此，他都已经做好被上的准备了，孔侑却他妈的打算给他注射抑制剂，嘴里还在耐心地安抚：“乖一点，很快就好了。”

李栋旭一点都不好。他全身湿透，难受得快疯了，亟待他的Alpha用信息素以及别的东西替他抒解。他挣扎着拍开那支针管，仰起头靠近孔侑的唇畔，却被男人偏头避开……孔侑拉开了两人之间的距离，看起来甚至准备开门下车。

李栋旭真的急了，伸手用力揽住孔侑的背，不着寸缕的长腿也一并缠到他的腰上，用身体的重量阻止他靠近车门。孔侑无比僵硬地维持着原本的姿势，汗珠从额角滚落，无奈道：“栋旭。”

“咬我。”李栋旭注视着此刻近在咫尺的男人，分明是在渴求，语气却近乎发号施令，“别让我再催了，好不好？”

如果说之前那些举动还可以理解成无意识的失态，现在这样就是毫无疑问的求欢了，快要步入四十代，孔侑不可能连这种事都不清楚，但脑子还是空白了好几秒钟。

李栋旭遇到麻烦，他当然会尽力帮忙，但他真的没有，也不敢有多余的想法，想要下车回避也是为了避免以后尴尬。孔侑能够理解Omega意外发情的无奈，所以哪怕已经被撩起了反应，他也不想趁人之危。

他完全没想到，李栋旭会这样主动而坦然地向他索求。

孔侑曾经打趣地对摄像师说，他和栋旭两个人的片场花絮肯定最多，因为他们太喜欢凑到一起胡闹了，总是幼稚地拌嘴、做无聊的游戏、为毫无意义的事情捧腹笑上半天。但其实很多时候，孔侑都能隐约感觉到李栋旭的防备。两人之间似乎存在着无形的隔阂，相互吸引却又一触即离，孔侑不愿将这种状态称之为暧昧，那个词听起来太过自作多情。

拍摄亲密动作之后更是如此，李栋旭欲言又止的嘴唇、有些躲闪的视线、向他伸出却又触电般缩回的手臂，种种蛛丝马迹像针一样刺痛孔侑的心。李栋旭可能不喜欢和Alpha走得太近，自己那点逐渐变质的隐秘心思，恐怕也不会得到好结果——不久之前孔侑还无比确信。

于是此时此刻，被李栋旭手脚并用抱住的孔侑简直百感交集，进退维谷。李栋旭却是不打算再等他，嘴里嗤了一声，似笑非笑道：“你不咬我，我可要咬你了。”

“等一下……”孔侑顿时有种不好的预感，而且预感很快就成为了现实。李栋旭不知道哪里来的力气，翻身坐到他大腿上，一边娴熟地解开他的皮带扣，一边嫌弃道：“哥怎么还穿这条裤子，不是早让你扔了吗。”

孔侑想要说些什么，一时间却无暇开口。他早已勃起的阴茎被细长的手指握住，清液将细腻的指腹沾湿，酥麻的触感从顶端滑到根部，照顾着每一寸敏感的褶皱和鼓胀的青筋，从一开始的挑逗摩挲，到后来没轻没重地套弄，淫靡的水声愈发响亮，每一次动作都让他爽得闷哼出声。

然后李栋旭屈膝跪坐在他的双腿之间，路灯光线穿透夜色照进略显拥挤的车中，落在半边白皙的侧脸上。孔侑想要移开视线，目光却欲罢不能地追随着他，将他的所有神情收进眼底。孔侑从未想过，那张总是无害微笑的嘴唇，居然也可以做出那样充满性意味的动作，肉粉色的舌从齿间探出，漫不经心地舔过鲜艳饱满的唇峰，留下一些晶亮的水渍。李栋旭用手心捧着他胀得发疼的肉棒，在顶端呼出一口气。

“这不是精神得很嘛。”

孔侑百口莫辩地看着他。

看着他用嫩红的舌尖舔舐溢出前液的顶端，继而将茎身含进滚烫的口腔，柔软的唇瓣紧紧贴合硬硕的肉棒，吮吸配合着软舌灵巧的搅动，嘴角伴随着前后吞吐的动作留下晶莹的银丝，从眼角到耳根都染上欲望的薄红。

他下意识地认为这样不对，但心底的另一个声音却在叫嚣着，说一切早该如此。他的手紧紧握拳又松开，想要阻止又觉得徒劳，最后自暴自弃地按在李栋旭的后脑勺上，克制不住地向深处挺动。李栋旭呜咽一声，低垂的眼睫沾满泪水，表情却是全然的享受，浓烈的信息素让他多少好受了一些，却又更加欲求不满，性器在未经触碰的情况下流出清液，后穴也在难耐地收缩，他忍不住加大吮吸力度，直到Alpha的浓精尽数射进他的口腔。

他被呛得咳了好几声，随即迫不及待地吞咽，表情看起来乖巧又下流。孔侑的手指勾缠着他打卷的发丝，停顿片刻之后微微用力。李栋旭不自觉地发出细碎的鼻音，顺着那股力道仰起潮红的脸颊，与孔侑四目相接。

寻常的男人在射精之后多少会露出软弱的一面，或是发呆失神，或是脸红难为情，对身边的伴侣也会自然而然地多几分缱绻。但孔侑可能真是被他逼得太狠，此时就像触底反弹一般，刻进骨子里的温柔气质被姑且收敛，属于Alpha的强势取而代之，连呼吸都透着原始的野性。

他的胸膛上下起伏，因为光线昏暗的缘故，整个人有种仿佛从电影作品中走出来的侵略感。他用指尖拨开李栋旭稍长的发尾，摩挲着Omega滚烫的腺体。今天拍摄时那里尚且光洁无暇，此刻上面却烙着一枚成型已久的咬痕，将所有被他注意又刻意忽略的反常一槌定音。

孔侑说：“现在我们可以讨论一下，到底发生什么事了吗？”

李栋旭专注地看着他，目光近乎痴迷，半晌后笑了一下，伸手点了点他的胸膛：“我喜欢你这样。”

演员本就是需要想象和适应能力的职业，出道多年看过的离奇剧本也是数不胜数，所以两人很快就明白了眼下的状况，并且一致同意先回住处再做打算。孔侑整理了一下衣服，坐到驾驶座发动汽车，李栋旭裹着大衣横躺在后排，通过中央后视镜打量他的表情，挑了挑眉梢：“哥好像一点都不惊讶，而且也没有问题想问我。”

孔侑叹了口气：“我应该问你什么问题吗？”

“取得的成就，今后的发展，至少也要知道下一部电影的名字吧。”李栋旭一本正经地替他盘算，“如果我遇见未来的你，大概会问到你嫌烦为止。”

“尽人事听天命而已，我没什么可问的……”

“真谦虚啊，哥还是FLEX时更可爱。”李栋旭换了个姿势舒展双腿，继续兴致勃勃道，“哥对我们的事也不好奇吗？现在明明还只是同事而已，三年后居然结婚了，怎么想都很不可思议吧，真的不需要我跟你剧透一些细节？”

孔侑握紧方向盘，抿着唇摇了摇头，李栋旭却从他的脸上看出了端倪。“阿怪……”他得意地轻笑起来，“你该不会在这时就已经对我有想法了吧。”

被他点破心思的孔侑顿时脖子都红了，忍无可忍地提高音量：“少说两句行不行啊！”

“我这不是还在热潮当中嘛，需要靠说话转移注意力，不然可能会妨碍驾驶安全哦。”

“……”孔侑深吸一口气，反手指了指落在地上无人问津的抑制剂，“你随时可以用它解决问题。”

李栋旭一脸顺从地点点头，眸色在城市灯光的掠影中忽明忽暗：“但是我的手有点抖，哥等下记得帮我。”

接下来的几分钟路程他们相安无事，然后孔侑停车把他抱出来，大步走进车库电梯。李栋旭像即将融化的大型蛋糕一样腻在他怀里，汗湿的皮肤在骤明的灯光里闪闪发亮，扬起下巴不安分地咬他的喉结，被掐了一把侧腰才不情不愿地住嘴。房间门被推开又重重合上，两人喘息着对视一眼，几乎立刻就吻在了一起，如饥似渴地争夺对方嘴里的氧气，谁都没再提抑制剂的事情。

比起扭捏地半推半就，孔侑觉得提前掌握主动权更好。剧烈燃烧的胜负欲让他迫切地想在李栋旭身上扳回一城，但李栋旭比他更加不甘示弱，像打架一样把他推到床上，分开双腿骑在他的腰间，用手背抹了抹被亲到红肿的嘴唇，垂眼居高临下地看着他。

“哥知道吗，我像这样演过一个变态杀人狂。”

“我上哪知道去！”Alpha的支配本能受到了严重挑战，孔侑下意识地绷紧手臂肌肉，想要把人推开却到底舍不得用力。他发现自己还是太容易心软了，以至于对这样兴风作浪的李栋旭毫无办法，语气中多了几分自己都未察觉到的无奈和纵容：“栋旭……你想做什么？”

“这还用说？”李栋旭俯身咬他的嘴唇，含混道，“算起来我现在可比哥大一岁，让我过一过当前辈的瘾吧。”

李栋旭的骨骼比例极佳，流畅紧致的肌肉覆在上面，既不单薄也不丰腴，漂亮得刚刚好。但当他把两指塞进自己湿透的后穴，腰肢便会绵软地塌下去，缀着淡红乳尖的胸脯情不自禁地往前挺，其下浮现出肋骨瘦削的轮廓，这时就不止是漂亮了，几乎能够让人感到危险，乃至于无法呼吸。

不断溢出淫液的肉洞根本无需多余的扩张，李栋旭抽出手指，继而拢住孔侑的阴茎，穴口对准勃起的顶端一寸寸往下吞吃，直到龟头埋进湿软的洞口。孔侑的腰部不受控制地向上挺，李栋旭喘息的声音便带上了哭腔，臀部彻底沉到他的胯骨上，性器伴随着扑哧的水声毫无障碍地破开黏腻火热的软肉，完全挺进Omega甜美的身体深处。

交合处一片湿泞，发情的肉穴猛烈地收缩着，孔侑差点被吸得射出来，呼吸全乱了，李栋旭居然还敢骑他，上下摆动着臀部吞吐滚烫的肉棒，肌肤相贴处渐渐被撞出一片嫣红，粗大的茎身被肉壁吸吮得满是湿亮水光，穴肉食髓知味地越缠越紧，每次抬起屁股两人都能感觉都明显的阻力，做下去时又会不约而同地发出舒爽的闷哼。和平时留下的印象完全不同，现在的李栋旭太凛冽，也太淫荡了，简直就是被开发到极致的模样，眼角眉梢都透着勾人的媚色。孔侑在完全身不由己，被动地抓着他的腰一次次往上颠弄，在低喘的间隙问道：“所谓过瘾就这样？”

Alpha难以自拔的目光让李栋旭没来由地感到得意，呻吟的声音愈发甘美：“嗯啊……都是哥教我的，哥、哥难道不舒服吗……”

当然舒服，太舒服了，孔侑几乎快被连绵不断的快感和悸动吞没，即使称之为折磨也不为过。李栋旭撑在他偾张起伏的腹肌上，大约是觉得手感不错，不但来回摸了好几遍，嘴里还得寸进尺：“哥你怎么绷这么紧……别不好意思，你身上我哪里没碰过。”

语气俨然一个欺占良家妇女的无赖。孔侑眼圈都被他弄红了，双手发狠地扣住他的腰，肉刃再度撞进他的身体，性器顶端直接碾过肉壁深处，整根埋在里面小幅度抽插，每次都蹭过闭合着的生殖腔口。酥麻感一波波冲刷上来，从下体往四肢百骸扩散，李栋旭被Alpha好闻的信息素完全包裹，终于没力气自己动了，趴在孔侑胸前细碎地低喘：“就是那里……嗯、好舒服……”

孔侑脑子里嗡嗡作响，觉得自己是疯了才会吃三年后自己的醋，但还是忍不住把他压在身下，一边戳弄敏感的腔口，一边在他耳边问：“现在的我和以后的我，谁让你更舒服？”

李栋旭抓着他的背，鼻腔里溢出模糊的泣音，电流般窜起的快感在脑子里烟花般炸开，大腿内侧的肌肉无意识地抽搐了几下，崩溃般的前后同时到了高潮，夹紧的后穴同时也被灌满了精液。李栋旭张开嘴唇似乎想要叫喊，却被孔侑低头吻住，像是要把各种积压已久的情绪在这里讨回本一样，舌尖用力舔舐上颚的粘膜，亲吻发出情色的水声，又从激烈慢慢归于温柔缠绵。

就算知道今后的完满结局，就算被肆意地刺激和招惹，他也想要好好地疼爱和珍惜他，这种理所应当的心情不论是现在还是未来，都不会改变。孔侑摩挲着李栋旭的锁骨和肩膀，以前没发现他有那么多细碎的痣，像散落在糯米糖上的芝麻。手指沿着颈线移到细嫩的脸颊，好像瘦了些，但人更精神了，乌黑的发丝散落在雪白的前额，对比鲜明而又相得益彰。再然后他便对上了李栋旭灼亮的视线，不由得莞尔：“你这样的发型也很好看。”

李栋旭拨了下挡在眼前的头发，抿着嘴笑：“我想起来了，以前在那个隔间发生过的事。那时候我擅自用了过量的抑制剂，发情期乱七八糟的，哥在那里给了我临时标记。”

“我以为哥只是助人为乐，但在那之后你开始追求我，然后才有了所有的一切。”李栋旭在他怀里依恋地蹭了蹭，没有丝毫抗拒地低下头，露出后颈温顺的线条，“这个地方，你想咬一口吗？”

于是Alpha的犬齿如他所愿地埋进滚烫的腺体，发情期的欲望彻底得到了满足，生理性的眼泪不受控制地留下来。李栋旭舒服地搂紧孔侑的胳膊，还想再说些什么，身体却忽然一僵，始终游刃有余的表情出现了一丝裂缝。

刚高潮过的身体本就敏感得厉害，微微颤抖的腰臀被骨节分明的双手握住，泛着湿濡水光的肉穴再次吞进硬挺的勃起，含不住的浓腻精液从边缘慢慢溢出，又被反复的抽插磨成白沫。李栋旭近乎慌张地在Alpha怀中扑腾几下，身体软得再也提不起力气，只能紧靠着孔侑，承受着硬烫阴茎像打桩似的一下下撞击。

“那里……那里不行，太深了……呜……”

李栋旭非常知时务地开始求饶，孔侑揉了揉他的头发，很温柔地说：“栋旭难道不舒服吗？”

酥麻的腔口被一次次撞开，眼前一阵阵的白光冲刷而过，李栋旭咬着牙断断续续地控诉：“你、你这是在故意打击报复……”

“我只是，”孔侑也同样喘得厉害，生殖腔的软肉紧紧箍着他，让他情不自禁地加大操弄的力气，来不及多说什么，“栋旭，我只是——”

李栋旭目眩神迷地看向他，隔着交错的时空看向那双热烈而纯粹的眼睛，他的Alpha从来没有改变。

是三年前，诚恳而又坚定地说要对他负责的男人。  
是三年后，他最终决定交付一切相伴终身的爱人。

纠缠到极致的情感充盈在怦怦直跳的胸膛，重温所有这一切的李栋旭筋疲力尽地坠入黑甜的梦境。

清晨的片场人来人往，孔侑独自站在窗边，脸上难得的没什么表情。今早醒来之后，也许是性格中纤细敏觉的那一部分作祟，也许也是因为首尔漫天的大雪，他心中隐约有种怅然若失的感觉。

不过类似的愁绪注定不会在他身上停留太久，孔侑刚一转身，便看到李栋旭走了进来，乌黑的刘海上沾了许多雪花，像是圣诞树下拆出的礼物。

如果尚未得到，又何谈失去，荧幕中灿烂的故事未完待续，他们之间亦有尚未谱写的无尽可能。心跳如同被月光吸引的潮汐起落，孔侑捧着手心的暖水袋，笃定地向自己的未来走去。

END


End file.
